<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mozarella Sticks, Accidental Dates, and Mulan on Repeat by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373150">Mozarella Sticks, Accidental Dates, and Mulan on Repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess of Schitt's Creek [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Post To Another Site, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, M/M, Single Dad David</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David is on a date with Patrick, Olivia has questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess of Schitt's Creek [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mozarella Sticks, Accidental Dates, and Mulan on Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, look at those,” Patrick said looking at the platter of mozzarella sticks that Twyla sat down on the table. </p>
<p>“Do you guys need anything else? Cause I’m just heading out, so...” Twyla said.</p>
<p>“You know what, I have to go too,” Stevie said, grabbing her purse. Patrick slid out of the booth, watching as she stood up and began grabbing some mozzarella sticks. “I’m going to take some to go. Can’t believe I forgot that me and Olivia made plans.”</p>
<p>“We did?” Olivia asked, climbing over David and hopping onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Yep. We were going to color and watch a movie,” Stevie said, setting Olivia on the floor. </p>
<p>“Can we watch The Hobbit? Patrick said there’s a dragon in it,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>Stevie and David both looked at Patrick. He shrugged.</p>
<p>“She asked if I liked dragons,” he replied. </p>
<p>“I don’t think we have time for those movies, but we’ll find something good,” Stevie said grabbing a couple more mozzarella sticks.</p>
<p>“Okay. I should warn you, those don’t travel well. Even coming from the kitchen they lost a lot of shape,” Twyla said.</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>Twyla nodded and walked away.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Olivia said, pulling David down for a hug and a kiss. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Princess,” he said, trying not to glare at Stevie who was standing behind Patrick making weird hand motions.</p>
<p>Stevie guided Olivia out of the cafe. She decided to go back to the motel and wait for David instead of taking Olivia to her apartment. She figured if David took too long they would go to her apartment later. Olivia had things at Stevie’s for “emergency slumber parties” as Olivia called them. Not that the situation has happened, yet. But David didn’t like being unprepared when his daughter was concerned. Not anymore. So each place that Olivia spent most of her time at had an overnight bag complete with snacks, changes of clothes, her own blanket, pillow and a stuffed dragon and a stuffed bat. Stevie’s apartment was one of those places. The store was the other. Though, Stevie figured Patrick’s place might be added to the list soon. </p>
<p>Olivia took Stevie’s hand as soon as they left the cafe, both of them snacking on mozzarella sticks as they walked.</p>
<p>“Auntie Stevie,” the girl said, her mouth full of fried breaded cheese.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kiddo?” Stevie asked, deciding to ignore the bad manners.</p>
<p>“Is Daddy and Patrick on a date?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think they are.”</p>
<p>“That means they like each other?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I thought so,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“You did, huh?” Stevie asked, smiling at her.</p>
<p>“Yep. Patrick is always looking at Daddy like he’s special.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he is.”</p>
<p>“Daddy looks at Patrick like that, too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Does this mean Patrick is gonna be my daddy too?” Olivia asked. </p>
<p>“That is something you should ask your dad,” Stevie asked. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Olivia said. “Patrick is going to need a new name. If I call him Daddy and Daddy Daddy we’re gonna be funcused.”</p>
<p>“Confused,” Stevie corrected.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That,” Olivia said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stevie and Olivia settled into the office to wait.</p>
<p>After a couple of hours, Stevie saw the headlights of a car as it pulled into the motel’s lot. </p>
<p>“Is it Daddy?” Olivia asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll check, you stay here,” Stevie said, hoping it was David. Mulan was almost over and she knew that Olivia would want to start it over. As good as the movie was, she really didn’t want to sit through a second viewing. She stood up and went to the window to look out into the lot. She spotted Patrick’s car and could just make out two people sitting in it. </p>
<p>“It’s your dad. Let’s give him a couple minutes, okay?” Stevie said.</p>
<p>Olivia nodded.</p>
<p>“He has to say good night. It’s polite,” she said. </p>
<p>“It is, you’re right,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>Stevie stood by the door listening for a car door. When she finally heard it, she poked her head out. She smiled when she seen David standing in front of his room door, watching as Patrick pulled out of the lot.</p>
<p>“Hey, I got your kid over here,” Stevie called out.</p>
<p>She laughed when David jumped and dramatically grabbed his chest.</p>
<p>“Holy shit! You terrified me,” he said.</p>
<p>“Well, I am naturally terrifying,” Stevie said as David walked over and entered the office.</p>
<p>“Hi, Daddy!” Olivia said running over to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Princess,” he said, laying a hand on her head as she hugged his legs.</p>
<p>“Well?” Stevie asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I brought leftovers since I figured you weren’t going to feed my child,” David said.</p>
<p>“We had mozzarella sticks,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>David rolled his eyes then got Olivia situated at the counter with the food. </p>
<p>“Good?” David asked his daughter.</p>
<p>“Yep,” she said.</p>
<p>He stood back up and put his hands over Olivia’s ears.</p>
<p>“I kissed him,” he whispered as Olivia ignored the adults and began eating.</p>
<p>“And how did he take that?” Stevie asked quietly, familiar with having quiet conversations with David like this.</p>
<p>“He… He thanked me.”</p>
<p>“Uh… Okay? That’s not weird at all.”</p>
<p>“He… He’s never been with a man before. But wanted to… you know… kiss me,” David said.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s a good sign,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah. I just…” David began but stopped and made one of his faces that meant he was struggling with words and emotions.</p>
<p>“Don’t want to be his experiment,” Stevie finished for him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” David said, avoiding looking at her. “It’s happened before. And it sucked. Really, really sucked.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think that’s what is happening here,” Stevie said. “David, I think he really likes you. Like, he <i>like</i> likes you.”</p>
<p>“Could you make that sound a little less like we’re in middle school?” David asked rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“I could, but there is a child present,” Stevie said with a grin.</p>
<p>“She can’t hear us,” David said.</p>
<p>“Yes I can,” Olivia chimed in.</p>
<p>“What?” David said, his hands flying up. “How long has that not been working?”</p>
<p>“Never worked,” Olivia said, her mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“Ew. Don’t talk with your mouth full,” David said.</p>
<p>Olivia finished chewing her food and swallowed before speaking again.</p>
<p>“Never worked,” she repeated.</p>
<p>“And you never said anything?” David asked.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Olivia said smiling at him. “You had funny talks. Liked to listen.”</p>
<p>“I’m raising a little eavesdropper,” David said.</p>
<p>“I think Patrick like likes you, too,” Olivia said.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you two are in agreement,” David said.</p>
<p>“Now if only there was a way to find out how Patrick feels about you,” Stevie said. </p>
<p>“You could ask him,” Olivia said. </p>
<p>“You need to finish eating. It is past your bedtime,” David said.</p>
<p>Stevie smiled as Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to her food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/<br/>Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>